forget-me-not
by beobleteas
Summary: [Oneshot] semua penyesalan selalu datang terlambat begitu pula dengan yang Luhan rasakan sekarang. Luhan mencintai Sehun sampai ia tau bahwa takdir berkata lain dan kini ia menyesal karena mengambil keputusan yang salah. Selu/Hunhan/Yaoi


**Sehun x Luhan**

**Sad, angst &amp; little bit romance**

**T**

**Yaoi**

_**Recommended**** song: Choa AOA - Words I Couldn't Say Yet/David Archuleta - Notice Me**_

**kalimat dengan _Italic_**__**berarti flashback**

* * *

Luhan menatap meja dibawahnya dengan sendu. Jarinya masih sibuk bermain diatas layar hingga layar itu menyala dan menunjukan _notification_ dari temannya. Tidak penting. Karena satu satunya hal penting di dunia ini hanyalah namja itu.

Mengingatnya membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan darah yang berdesir didalam tubuhnya. Rasa penyesalan itu kembali mendobrak pintu hatinya, bermain disana sepuasnya lalu pergi tapi suatu hari, ia pasti akan kembali.

Sakit, tertekan dan kecewa mengisi relung hati Luhan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Perkiraannya benar benar meleset, sangat meleset hingga menusuk bagian terdalam dari perasaan yang Luhan miliki.

Seharusnya ia tidak begini.

Seharusnya ia biasa saja.

Karena dia bukanlah siapa siapa.

Pengelihatannya mulai memburam dan panas. Lagi lagi pertahannya hancur hanya karena memikirkan namja itu. Lucu sekali, batinnya.

Tangan jahilnya berjalan diluar kendali. Membuka salah satu folder seakan akan mencari sesuatu. Hatinya menolak tetapi syaraf syaraf tangan dan matanya yang terlalu setia kawan dengan otak enggan mengikuti kata hati.

Tangannya berhenti dan memencet salah satu foto disana. Seorang namja dengan senyuman kecilnya menatap kemera dengan tatapan menusuk dan tegas tetapi bisa membuat siapapun melayang. Salah satu tangannya diselipkan didalam kantong celana sedangkan tangan lainnya membuat peace sign yang menggemaskan. Luhan benar benar merindukan orang ini.

Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menunduk lebih dalam, menumpahkan segala emosi yang sudah susah susah ia tahan. Luhan tidak tau jika menangis bisa membuatnya sakit dan lega di waktu yang bersamaan. Seandainya ego yang menguasai tubuhnya tidak menang saat itu, ia pasti sudah menangis jauh jauh hari.

Matanya sedikit terpejam untuk menahan air mata itu agar tidak tumpah lagi meskipun itu sia sia. Luhan tau kali ini hati dan otaknya bekerja sama untuk membantu Luhan, meskipun dengan cara seperti ini.

Tangannya menggeser foto foto di dalam folder itu sementara air matanya masih tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dan membasahi pipi mulusnya. Bahkan hanya melihat foto foto lama namja itu Luhan bisa menangis sehebat ini, bagaimana jadinya jika ia bertemu secara langsung?

Tangannya kembali berhenti. Mulutnya mengeluarkan decakan. Disana terpampang jelas dua anak adam yang tersenyum menghadap kamera. Kedua senyuman itu tulus, begitu pula dengan mata mereka. Sebuah peace sign lain yang kali ini dibuat oleh mereka berdua. Dari jarak sedekat ini, tidak ayal jika kepala mereka menempel.

Seandainya Luhan bisa kembali.

Seandainya Luhan bisa memutar waktunya.

Seandainya Luhan bisa mengalahkan egonya.

Seandainya...

Ratusan kata seandainya yang menyebar didalam otak Luhan tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Itu semua malahan membuatnya tambah sakit dan tersiksa. Menyuruhnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam jurang penyesalah yang teramat dalam.

Luhan menelungkupkan wajah kecilnya kedalam celah tangannya yang dilipat. Mendengus dan mengumpat sebanyak banyaknya tanpa mempedulikan matanya yang memerah dan kantungnya yang membengkak.

Kalau saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk kembali, Luhan berjanji tidak akan membuang waktu dan menyia nyiakannya lagi.

Tapi apa daya? Ia hanyalah seorang manusia. Kalaupun ia diizinkan kembali, belum tentu Tuhan juga akan memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah. Ini adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan. Dan masa lalu tetaplah sebuah masa lalu. Menetap didalam pemikiran masing masing manusia hingga ia terlupakan lalu membeku menjadi sejarah.

Penyesalan Luhan lambat laun akan menjadi sebuah masa lalu dan namja itu akan menjadi sebuah sejarah.

Oh Sehun akan menjadi sejarah manis yang akan terus ia rawat dan tidak akan terlupakan barang seujung kuku.

Biarkan semua kenangan yang mereka punya menjadi sebuah arsip penting yang akan terus ia jaga dan simpan hingga akhir hayatnya.

Air matanya mulai mengering tapi lubang di hatinya tidak pernah mengecil malahan semakin hari rasanya semakin membesar. Penyesalan ini seakan akan ingin membuat Luhan tidak memiliki hati lagi.

Mungkin memang seharusnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya dulu, melupakan ego yang menyelimuti Luhan hingga ia dibutakan.

Jika saja ia lebih cepat, ia tidak akan kehilangan namja itu atau setidaknya tidak akan penyesalan yang terus mengantui setiap kali matanya berkedip.

Luhan masih ingat bagaimana ia ingin berteriak dan menangis sejadi jadinya ketika tau bahwa ia terlambat. Temannya yang menenangkannya, tatapan tak berdosa Sehun yang ia balas dengan tajam dan keputusan terbesar yang ia ambil untuk kembali menata hidupnya di China.

* * *

_Luhan baru saja menghabiskan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah ketika teman temannya memanggil Luhan untuk segera ke balkon. Dari sana Luhan bisa melihat jelas siapa kedua orang yang sedang berdiri ditengah kerumunan siswa lain. _

_Itu Oh Sehun dan Jung Soojung._

_Mendengar semua sorakan orang orang dikeliling mereka sudah membuat Luhan sadar apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. _

_Ia ingin pergi tetapi rasanya berat sekali. Matanya sudah panas dan hatinya sudah tertohok keras seakan ia baru saja dipukul tepat didadanya. Luhan tidak tau jika jatuh cinta bisa sesakit ini. Atau cintanya memang terlampau jauh dan berlebihan?_

"_Lu.."_

"_tidak apa. Mereka.. cocok"_

_Luhan tersenyum getir. Awalnya ia berusaha memberikan senyuman yang tulus meski akhirnya malah membuatnya terlihat lemah._

_Ia memang lemah dan sekarang ia berada di titik terlemah didalam hidupnya._

_Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia baik baik saja. Lagipula siapa dia? Ia hanyalah senior Sehun, tidak lebih._

_Setelah pulang sekolah Luhan menyusuri bangunan sekolah yang terlihat kokoh. Moodnya benar benar pecah berkeping keping setelah dibanting ke aspal yang keras. Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Luhan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa butuh waktu yang lama untuk memperbaikinya._

_Ia berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Rasanya ia ingin menangis tetapi mengapa sulit? Apa ia harus menahan semua ini didalam hatinya? Membiarkannya terus menusuk tanpa ampun?_

"_sunbae"_

_Luhan mendongak menatap seorang yeoja berwajah imut didepannya._

"_ya?"_

"_bolehkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu?"_

"_tentu saja Yein-ya"_

_Luhan mengenal siapa Yein begitu pula sebaliknya. Yein si teman sekelas Sehun sekaligus tempat Luhan untuk mencari informasi Sehun yang berakhir dengan dirinya __akan mentraktir adik kelasnya ini es krim._

"_kau harus kuat, sunbae" ia membentuk sebuah senyum yang manis begitu pula dengan Luhan. Senyuman itu pudar beberapa detik kemudian dan membuat Yein tau bahwa sunbaenya ini terluka._

"_kau tau tidak jika awalnya Sehun menyukai sunbae?" _

_Luhan terbelalak. Tidak, pasti ia salah dengar._

"_tapi ia mendengar semua rumor itu. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau sudah berpaling darinya dan juga mengingat Kim Jongin, sahabatnya mendekatimu membuatnya mengalah pada perasaannya."_

"_tidak mungkin. Jika ia memang menjawab perasaanku, ia pasti memperjuangkannya, Yein-ya. Bahkan dia tidak melakukan pendekatan apapun denganku"_

"_Luhan sunbae ingat tidak ketika baju olahraga sunbae tertinggal lalu tiba tiba ada baju olahraga bersih lainnya dialam loker sunbae? Tau siapa yang memberikan seragam olahraga itu? Atau pulpen warna warni yang sunbae incar? Atau sebatang coklat dan bunga carnation didalam loker sunbae? Oh Sehun. Bukan Kim Jongin."_

_Luhan terenyuh. Semua ini pasti tidak benar. Yein pasti hanya ingin menghiburnya._

"_belum sempat ia menyatakannya secara jujur, masa depannya malah sudah ditentukan oleh keluarganya. Ia dijodohkan dengan Jung Soojung dan karena dia penurut jadi ia mengikuti saja. Siapa yang tau kalau perjodohan itu berhasil dan membuat seorang Oh Sehun kembali straight dan melupakan orang yang awalnya ia __suka?"_

_Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Sesuatu didalam ulu hatinya juga seperti meronta ingin keluar, mendesaknya hingga sesak._

"_seharusnya aku mengatakan ini lebih cepat sunbae. Tapi Sehun memang baru menceritakannya kemarin jadi..."_

"_tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku yang salah. Malah seharusnya aku berterima kasih"_

"_tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang sepertinya harus aku sampaikan. Tapi apa sunbae yakin kalau tidak apa apa?" Yein mengerutkan dahinya khawatir yang ditanggapi Luhah dengan senyuman._

"_apa aku terlambat?" lirihnya sebelum Yein berdiri dan meninggalkannya._

_Yein tau apa yang Luhan sunbae maksud. Ia tau bahwa sunbae ini ingin menyatakan perasaanya tetapi ia takut. Yein tau jika terlambat yang Luhan sunbae maksud adalah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun._

"_maaf mengatakannya tetapi mungkin sunbae memang terlambat"_

_Dan hari itu juga Luhan menerima tawaran babanya untuk ikut tinggal di China meski ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di high school. Meninggalkan semua temannya di Korea dan sekolah yang sudah menampungnya selama dua tahun terakhir. _

_Setiap perpisahan memang terasa berat, Luhan tau itu. Tetapi mungkin memang waktunya bermain di negara tetangga ini sudah habis. Ia harus kembali ke 'rumahnya'._

_Dan yang terberat adalah meninggalkan Sehun._

_Namja itu dengan mudahnya bertanya didepan Luhan seakan akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Luhan rasa Sehun memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sekaligus senior. Luhan masih tau diri untuk hal itu._

_Sehari sebelum ia meninggalkan daratan Korea, Luhan mendapatkan sebuket bunga forget-me-not yang tergeletak didepan rumahnya dengan tulisan hanja 'Lu Han' didepannya. Tidak ada keterangan apapun tapi hati Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia tau siapa pengirim bunga ini._

_Bunga forget-me-not yang melambangkan cinta yang abadi dan kesetiaan._

* * *

Pikiran Luhan terus terjebak didalam masa lalu. Mengingat bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lalu teman temannya yang selalu gencar untuk mendukung aksi Luhan untuk mencari perhatian Sehun. Luhan juga ingat bagaimana ia mengajak namja itu untuk foto bersama.

'seharusnya' lain yang terus menari didalam otaknya adalah seharusnya ia tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya ia menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun bukan? Toh ia tidak akan terabaikan mengingat ia adalah senior Sehun.

Tetapi semuanya telah terjadi. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menyesal dan menyesal. Mendapatkan berita tentang Sehun yang terlihat bahagia dengan Soojung di Korea sana dan foto profile talk Sehun yang mendukung berita teman temannya.

Dari awal memang Luhan adalah pihak yang selalu salah mengambil keputusan. Jika ia tidak mencintai Sehun, ceritanya tidak akan seperti ini. Jika saja ia tidak pindah ke China, cerita yang ia tulis juga akan berbeda.

Tinta hitam itu sudah menyatu dengan buku kehidupan Luhan. Molekul molekul itu telah bersatu dan tidak terpisahkan. Satu satunya yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menghapusnya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk terus menyimpan semua memori indanya semasa di Korea bersama Sehun.

Namja rusa itu membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil suatu kotak didalam sana. Membukanya dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan pada hatinya bahwa ia baik baik saja.

Dan tidak, ia tidak baik baik saja.

Bunga forget-me-not dan carnation yang sudah layu, tujuh pulpen warna warni yang isinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, seragam olahraga sekolahnya dulu serta sebuah memo singkat berwarna biru yang dulu ia temukan di dalam lokernya dan kini mengantarkannya pada kesedihan yang menusuk setiap inci tubuhnya.

"_Aku tau ini klise tapi rasanya aku memang sudah terjerat didalam pesonamu. Aku akan terus berada disisimu untuk melindungimu. Jangan takut, aku akan terus disini. Kalaupun suatu hari kita akan berpisah dan dihadapkan pada takdir yang berbeda, aku tidak akan melupakanmu karena kau sudah menghiasi hidupku sehingga terasa lebih berwarna. Kau adalah bagian hidupku. Satu hal yang harus kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu, Lu Han."_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Ditengah mood yang buruk tiba" dapet inspirasi untuk buat ff ini.. thanks buat kamu yang ngasih inspirasi buat ff ini dengan cara pacaran sama orang lain /abaikan/**

**Kurang nge feel ya? Pas buat rasanya sedih pas baca ulang malah flat. **

**Mind to review? Thank you~**


End file.
